Tomb Kings
The Tomb Kings (also Priest King or Vizier) are the long dead rulers of Nehekhara from thousands of years ago. Each city had several dynasties each with several kings and as such there are hundreds of kings vyeing for power now they have all risen from the dead. They would constantly wage war on each other to spread their influence across Nehekhara.The greatest kings ruled in Khemri , making it the biggest and strongest city in Nehekhara. Certainly the greatest ruler ever to grace the lands of Nehekhara rose here. Settra the Imperishable founded Khemri and conquered the entire empire. He lived far longer than most before he eventually died. He was one of the last to be awoken by Nagash's spell, possibly due to his age, but he immediatly took control of the empire back and commanded all others to return to their tombs. Each king had a pyramid built for them in the necropolis of their city, adorning it with fine statues they would use in the afterlife. Also buried with them is their kingly chariot and steeds waiting for the day they are called back to the world of life.The Tomb Kings are revived by the Liche Priests when they are needed to defend an area that Settra cannot get to in time. Overview The Tomb Kings were once rulers of Nehekhara, a vast kingdom analogous to ancient Egyptian civilizations. The rulers were led to believe that they would rule paradise in the afterlife, and were thus entombed so that they were prepared for this. Hundreds of years later, the necromancer Nagash waged a series of wars with the Nehekharans before finally being defeated. His failure to dominate the region was bittersweet, as a lasting curse slew the populace and rendered the once-fertile kingdoms to desert. Through the polluting side effects of Nagash's curse, the ancient Nehekharan magic and the manner of burial the Tomb Kings were born.Tomb Kings may command vast legions of Skeletons and Tomb Guard (the ancient bones of the long-dead inhabitants of Nehekhara), Ushabti, Bone Giants, Tomb Scorpions, undead Carrion birds, Screaming Skull Catapults, Liche Priests and even their personal Casket of Souls - to defend against any who would plunder their city or resting place. History The Tomb Kings were once rulers of Nehekhara , a vast, fertile kingdom analogous to ancient Egypt and the Mesopotamian civilizations, but not identical to them. Nehekhara was a land of many war-torn kingdoms. The divided land was eventually unified by the First King of Nehekhara, King Settra. King Settra was a beloved ruler that led Nehekhara into a golden age, yet time was not on his side. As Settra grew older he began to turn his gaze towards extending his rule into the afterlife. He charged his priests of the 'Mortuary Cult', who tended the mummified remains of the past rulers, to use their magics to develop a spell for everlasting life. After many years the priests were able to develop two spells: the first was one that would simply prolong life, the user would still age indefinitely, and the other would allow for the resurrection of the user. With promises that they would find a spell for true eternal life, the priests cast the magics that would allow them to reanimate the dead onto King Settra as he died. It would be this spell that would cause the eventual damnation of all of Nehekhara.Huge necropoleis of the dead, full of pyramids and temples eventually surrounded and dwarfed all the inhabited cities. Over hundreds of years, the necromancer Nagash waged a series of wars with the Nehekharans. His failure to dominate the region was bittersweet, as a final curse of epic proportions slew the populace and rendered the once-fertile kingdoms deser see Nagash for a more detailed history Military Through the polluting side effects of Nagash's curse combining with the ancient Nehekharan magics, and the manner of burial, the Tomb Kings were reborn. Unlike the other mindless creations of Nagash the ancient Kings were reborn with their mind and will intact, due to the embalming rituals performed on them before their deaths. Instead of being reborn in paradise with healthy young bodies as promised by the priests they were born in rotting corpses, the once fertile land they ruled now a barren desert.Their armies are based around deployments typical of Mesopotamian/Egyptian antiquity. Large blocks of light infantry armed with bows, axes, maces, spears, and shields are supported by chariots and light cavalry. One such cavalry are Necropolis Knights, ancient elite warriors mounted on animated serpentine statues of bone, metal and marble. Tomb Kings are also able to summon swarms of scarabs to aid them in battle.The Tomb King army also fields other large Undead constructs assembled from bone, marble and ancient statues these include gigantic undead scorpions, carrion Vultures of the desert and even the animated skeletons of ancient giants. Other Sand animated statues of the ancient gods of Khemri also march with the undead horde such as the mighty Ushabti, the Snake like Sepulchral Stalkers, Warsphinxs which can serve as monstrous mounts by either a squad of elite tomb guard or a Tomb King himself, The most deadly construct in a Tomb King army however is the Giant Necrosphinx, an animated statue capable of decapitating a dragon with a single strike of its ancient blades. Every Tomb Kings army must be led by a King or Prince (the army's General). His force of will drives the host forward, while the accompanying Liche Priests or High Priest (one called the Hierophant is compulsory in every Tomb Kings army) animates the dead. An army can usually survive the death of its General, but once the Hierophant is slain, it is only a matter of time before all non-character models collapse into the sand.The army was best known for its magic: Liche Priests and High Liche Priests (along with Tomb Kings and Princes to a lesser degree) employ a variety called "Nehekharan Incantations". In the sixth edition the magic did not follow the normal Warhammer rules for magic; they were not subject to Miscasts or Irresistible Force but were cast automatically. Priests did not roll for their spells as most Warhammer wizards; each knows all four incantations (Tomb Kings and Princes knew a set two). However in the updated version of Tomb Kings the Liche priests now have a new magic lore known as the Lore of Nehekhara along with the ability to now access the Lore of Light and the Lore of Death. Dynasties There have been many Tomb Kings, even before they assumed that name, the Kings of Nehekhara, after it was united, ruled for hundreds of years before their downfall. The High Kings, the ruler of Nehekhara (usually of Khemri) who commanded the loyalty of the lesser Kings of the other cities, are as follows: Pre-Dynastic Times The primitive nomadic people who first inhabited the land which would later be called Nehekhara, living in much the same way as the desert nomads of Araby do today. *Nehek *Zakash *Khesek *Hekesh 1st Dynasty After the various cities of Nehekhara grew, Settra was the first King to unite them all under the rule of Khemri, proclaiming himself High King.Settra (-2500 IC) *Ahtaf I *Khutef *Ahtaf II *Utep *Wakhaf *Sekhef *Nekhesh 2nd Dynasty During the second dynasty, Nehekhara expanded greatly and became very wealthy. *Rakaph I *Rakhash *Rakaph II *Pharakh *Rakaph III *Queen Rasut 3rd Dynasty A period of turbulence and strife. *Khetep *Thutep *Nagash the Great Necromancer 4th Dynasty The empire is divided into civil wars, many cities rebel and separatist movements form. *Lahmizzar *Lahmizzash *Lakhashar *Lahkashaz 5th Dynasty The empire is united again and begins to flourish. *Setep 6th Dynasty A period of reconquest, ended by the last invasion of Nagash and the death and final sacrifice of Alcadizaar.* *Alkhazzar II *Alkhazzar I *Alkharad *Alcadizaar the Conqueror (-1200 IC) 7th Dynasty Returning to an Undead mockery of life, Settra rules over his descendants and successors with an iron fist. *Settra the Imperishable Tomb Kings *'Settra the Imperishable' - the greatest living Tomb King and founder of the Mortuary Cult. In life he ruled all of Nehekhara through his iron will, and in undeath he continues that tradition. Though an arrogant, cruel tyrant, under his 150 years of leadership Nehekhara entered a golden age. Settra desires to restore Nehekhara to its former glory and to expand his realm as he did in life- through conquest. Settra fights atop the golden Chariot of the Gods and wields the Blessed Blade of Ptra, and his skill at arms and aura of command makes him a terrifying foe for any enemy to face. *'Herald Nekaph' - Settra's personal champion and sacred bodyguard, whose weapon "the Flail of Skulls" bears the heads of the formidible foes he has defeated in his king's name. When fighting a foe in a challenge Nekaph fights much harder knowing he fights for his king's honor, upon his resurrection Nekaph retains his warrior soul and his devotion to King Settra. *'High Queen Khalida' - slain by her own cousin Neferata the first Vampire. When reborn as a Tomb Queen, Khalida vowed not to return to rest until she rids the entire world of the hated vampires. Blessed by the goddess Asaph, Khailida moves with serpent like speed and no poison can harm her. *'Grand Hierophant Khatep '- the most powerful Liche Priest of the Mortuary Cult, banished by Settra until he discovers a way to grant true immortality and restore Nehekhara to its former glory. Khatep roams the deserts searching for the answers while appearing seemingly from nowhere every now and again to aid the armies of the Tomb Kings. *'Arkhan the Black'- Nagash's most trusted follower and a powerful necromancer in his own right. Arkhan searches for a means to resurrect his master, travelling the world to retrieve his master's lost heirlooms. He has already recovered the Staff of Nagash and the Liber Mortis (one of the dreaded nine black tomes of Nagash). Until the time Arkhan can gather the rest of his master's lost artifacts and begin the spell to return Nagash, he fights for any Tomb King who can afford his price. *'Prince Apophas'- a prince who killed his own family to usurp his brother's throne. He was cast down and as punishment, he was entombed alive with countless desert scarabs which devoured his still living flesh. Once this punishment was complete, the tomb was opened and his skull was cast into the desert- so great were his crimes, he was denied a permanent crypt. Usirian, the god of death, claimed his soul but the Prince struck a bargain with the god- Apophas would be granted undeath in order to search the world for a perfect soul to take his place in the realm of the dead. Thus Apophas was reborn, his body now taking the form of man-shaped swarm of desert scarabs, with his skull on top in place of a head, the body wielding the same knife he used to murder his own family. Unknown to Apophas, Usirian tricked him, as no soul is ever exactly equal to another, thus Apophas is doomed to spend eternity sending souls to Usirian. *'Ramhotep the visionary' - the most revered Necrotect of Nehekhara Source *''Nagash the Sorcerer (Novel) "'Time of Legends Series" 2008'' *''Nagash the Unbroken (Novel) "Time of Legends Series"'' Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies Category:Tomb Kings Category:Southlands Category:Undead Category:T